Honourable Toa, meet the Guardians of the Viel!
by AJ Tomb Raider
Summary: W.I.T.C.H.BIONICLEcrossover. The girls and Caleb get sucked into the BIONICLE world, Phobos and Makuta jion forces, and Will is infected with a Biomech virus. Summary's stupid but the story's good! DISCONTINUED


Hey, I'm back! Now, if you're wondering why i haven't updated The Toa Klaver yet, it's because I have a HUGE writer's block.

Ok, the pairings for this fanficare: Gali+Kopaka, Caleb+Cornelia, Tahu+Will, Irma+Pohatu, Hay Lin+Lewa, and Taranee+Onua.

Got it? Yes? Ok then, start the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own W.I.T.C.H or BIONICLE.

* * *

The Vortex

"_Beep, Beep, Beep!"_

"Yes, yes, I heard you already!" said Will angrily. Her alarm clock had gone off at five in the morning, and proceeded to do so every ten minuets, more annoying every time it did.

It was now seven thirty, and Will was really starting to get annoyed.

"Can't you just shut up already?" she asked her clock. "Just because you can work without electricity, doesn't mean you can go off every few minuets!"

"_Sorry Will, but you asked me to do this last night, in case you forgot about the party later today."_

"Party? What party?" _"Why, the bridle shower for Queen Elyon, of course."_

Of course. Will had completely forgotten about it. Elyon was engaged to Sir Aldarn, one of the bravest men in Meridian. The two had been dating ever since her coming of age.

Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia and Hay Lin had been planning a surprise bachelorette party for Elyon and were going to throw it tonight. Cornelia would be taking her all around Heatherfield to look at wedding gowns, while the rest of the girls put every thing together.

Will ran to the bathroom and began washing as quickly as possible. She only had half an hour until she had to meet the other girls at shell cave.

After a quick breakfast, she grabbed her jacket, ran outside, hopped on her motorbike and drove off.

She arrived at the beach at ten past eight. She got off her motorbike and began running at top speed towards their old hang out place.

By the time Will reached the shell cave, she found a small group of women at the cave entrance.

One of them had long blond hair (and I mean long) and was wearing a lilac sweater over her maroon ankle length dress.

Another woman had silky black hair that went down to her knees, and wore a magenta jacket, a lilac t-shirt, lavender pants, and red sneakers.

One woman had wavy, mid length honey coloured hair, and was wearing a blue sweater, grey pants, and brown shoes.

And finally there was an African-American with round glasses and braded hair (about mid length). She wore an orange sweater, beige pants, and black sneakers.

Suddenly the blond looked over to where Will was standing. "Well what do you know." She said. "What is it this time Will? Memory loss or lost track of time?"

"Relax Cornelia, it's not as if I'm late for a maths test or anything. I'm 24 right?" Will said as she walked over to her friends. "Besides, we have a whole day to get the party ready."

"Can we get going already?" asked Irma impatiently. She was supposed to help organize the cooking for the party, and really wanted to get every thing to perfection (can you blame her? She was cooking for a queen).

Will took out the Heart of Kandrakar and held it out at arms length. There was a flash of light, and a moment later a pale blue portal appeared right in front of them.

"After you Taranee," said Irma, taking a bow. "I'm always going through portals first," said Taranee. "And you always send a jet of water after me every time!" "Well there's no way I'm going in first! You'd just make my pants catch fire!" "Girls, girls," said Cornelia with a smile. " What's the point of all this arguing? We all know perfectly well that Hay Lin should go through first." "What? Why me?" "Because you don't give a damn about your looks, that's why."

"Perhaps when you've all stopped acting like a bunch of kids," said Will, her temper rising slightly, "we can all get going."

The four friends blushed with embarrassment.

"Right, now lets go." Will went through the portal, and found herself in the Meridian wildlife preservation. After the others came through the portal, she used the heart to close it up, and began to walk up towards the palace.

* * *

Irma ran ahead of the others towards the throne room. When the girls had proposed to take care of Meridian while Elyon went shopping with Cornelia, she was all too glad to accept. 

Irma burst through the doors, took a deep breath and shouted at the top of her lungs, "SHE TOOK THE BAITE! IT'S TIME TO PUT OPERATION BRIDLE SHOWER INTO ACTION!"

There was a mad dash as every one in the room began to get the party supplies. The throne room was so large; it would take ages to decorate.

"So Will, have you decided what the music's going to be?" asked Taranee.

"Oh, I thought we could play some of my _Clannad_ CDs.," replied Will. "I know they seem a little odd, but I think they're quite nice."

"You just chose them because they're Irish."

"Yeah right. Like I'd ever pick something out just because it's Irish."

There was a loud banging noise, and the sound of ripping fabric. "Hello? Guys? A little help here!"

They turned round and saw Hay Lin dangling upside down from a chandelier. She was rapped up in a velvet curtain and her face was a deep shade of red.

* * *

Apart from a few accidents in the throne room and kitchens, the decorating went quite smoothly. 

They didn't get it finished until six o'clock in the afternoon. By that time, Cornelia and Elyon were almost back from Heatherfield, leaving the others with just fifteen minuets to get changed.

They had just finished doing up Hay Lin's hair, when Elyon's adviser came bursting through the doors.

"Elyon's gonna be here any second, hide!"

Irma, Taranee, and Hay Lin ran and hid behind one of the fountains. Elyon's advisers hid behind the throne, while Will hid under the food tables. Every one else just hid behind the curtains.

The door opened up and Cornelia walked in, dragging a blindfolded Queen Elyon.

"Can I please take off the blindfold now?"

"In a minuet Elyon, in a minuet."

The two friends walked to the middle of the room and Elyon was allowed to take off the blindfold.

"SURPRISE!"

The music started and _Seanchas_ by _Clannad_ came on.

"Well? What do you think Ellie?" asked Irma excitedly.

"You really shouldn't have," said the Queen.

"Don't be silly," said Hay Lin. "You're getting married in eight weeks, you've gotta have a last day of freedom sometime."

Elyon just smiled and hugged her friends. "Thanks."

* * *

Elyon's party was a blast. Irma had succeeded in making the food almost too delicious. Taranee put on the best fireworks display ever; she used her powers to bring memories to life. Hay Lin got bored and replaced Will's _Clannad_ CD with one of her _Green Day_ CDs; she ended up getting pink hair for that. (A/N: They did other things at the party as well, but since this story is rated T, I'm not allowed to put them down) 

When the party was finally over, everyone was wiped.

"Man, I'm kinda glad the party's over." said Irma.

"Yeah, any longer and I wouldn't be able to stay awake, let alone do anything." yawned Taranee.

None of them noticed Caleb sneaking up behined them.

"AAARRRHHH!"

Everyone snapped their attention to Cornelia, but relaxed when they saw Caleb with his hands over her eyes.

"Hey look," Hay Lin snickered. "It's attack of the killer boyfriend."

Cornelia, who had just reallised what had grabed her, immediately turned red as a tomato as everyone else started laughing. Everyone accept Will.

Something wasn't right. Will could sense it. The Heart of Kandraka was telling her something, but couldn't tell what. Something was about to happen, something big.

"Uh, guys? Can you stop laughing for just a minute?"

When they didn't stop laughing, Cornelia took over.

"GUYS, SHUT UP! WILL'S TRYING TO SAY SOMETHING!"

As soon as she yelled, they all shut up.

"What's up Will?" asked Caleb.

"Something's wrong." she answered. "I'm not sure what, but-"

She was cut off by a sudden deafening clap of thunder. They all looked up and saw dark clouds forming in the sky.

"look's like it's going to rain," said Irma. "we'd better get home before we get soaked."

"That's not rain guys, look!"

The clouds were all gathering together and started to swirl around _very _fast. Pots and plants started floating up and getting sucked up into the newly formed vortex.

The girls didn't even have time to go guardian. Within scounds they were all being sucked up into the vortex.

The last thing Will saw before she blacked out was an island with a moutain and a volcano, and her friends falling towards it. Then she knew no more.

* * *

Well, that's it for now! The secound chapter will include the Toa (the original Toa, not the Toa Nuva), and from there the trouble will start.

Until then, Unity! Duty! Destiny!

Raindrop96 has signed out.


End file.
